waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of recycled music in Disney media
A list featuring examples of recycled music pieces in Disney movies, television shows, and shorts. Movies *The fanfare that played right after the song "Painting the Roses Red" in Alice in Wonderland was the same as from Dumbo when it was played right after Timothy Mouse said "Dumbo the Great!". *The musics played at the beginning of Goliath II and during the scene where Goliath II was planning to desert the herd and got spooked by the animal noises at night were reused in 101 Dalmatians when the Colonel and Sergeant Tibbs were going over to investigate Hell Hall and when they were waiting to see or hear from Pongo and Perdita's arrival before noticing Cruella De Vil arrive at Hell Hall at night. It was also reused in The Jungle Book when Mowgli and Bagheera were sleeping in the tree in the morning before Colonel Hathi and the other elephants came into the scene. *The music played during the scene where Pongo was coming over to comfort Perdita and tell her about his Twilight Bark idea in the evening from 101 Dalmatians was reused in The Sword in the Stone when Merlin magically appeared to comfort Arthur for losing his privilege to become Kay's squire and go to London for the tournament at night. It was also reused in The Jungle Book when Baloo goes on over to wake up Mowgli after his discussion with Bagheera about Mowgli's fate ended when it's morning, also when Mowgli believed Baloo to be dead. And also, in Robin Hood when Little John and Skippy believed Robin Hood to be dead before realizing Robin surviving his escape from the castle. *The music played when Mad Madam Mim becomes a dragon is reused from Sleeping Beauty when Maleficent becomes a dragon. The other movie that had the same kind of music is Robin Hood when Robin Hood tried to escape the burning castle. *The organ music that plays when Bagheera preaches over the assumed dead Baloo in The Jungle Book was reused from Snow White's funeral sequence in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *During Sebastian's cameo in Aladdin, "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid can be heard. *In Toy Story, the "Hakuna Matata" song from The Lion King was heard playing on the radio of Andy's Mom's car during the move. *In Splash, Too, the song "Whistle While You Work" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was heard playing when Allen Bauer and his wife, Madison were fixing up their new home. *In Operation Dumbo Drop, the song "When I See an Elephant Fly" from Dumbo was heard playing at the very end of the movie. *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade from Dumbo was heard playing on T.V. in Enchanted. *In Toy Story 3, the music that plays when the toys try to escape the incinerator is reused from the chase scenes in Monsters, Inc.. *In The Jungle Book, the music that plays at the beginning of the original 1967 film and the music that plays when Mowgli first met Kaa and a second time again were heard playing at the beginning and during the scene where Mowgli met Kaa for the first and last time at the canopy. *In The Lion King, the music that plays at the beginning of the original 1994 film was heard playing at the beginning of the movie. Television shows *In Walt Disney anthology series episode, "Two Happy Amigos," part of the Samba music played in Saludos Amigos when José Carioca was teaching Donald Duck the Samba was reused when Donald asked José if he remembers teaching him the Samba. The song "Have You Been to Baia" and scene from The Three Caballeros was reused again in this episode as well. The music played during the Flying Gauchito race scene of The Three Caballeros was reused from when José and Burrito were flying back home to Brazil as José and Donald said their good-byes to each other at the end. *In the Timon and Pumbaa episode, "Amazon Quiver," the Hispanic music played when Timon and Pumbaa were performing a Flamenco to defeat El Toro the Bull from "The Pain in Spain" was reused when Timon and Pumbaa were trying to find ways to pass the time when stuck inside a tree to avoid being eaten by a hungry panther. It was also reused in "Boary Glory Days" when Timon was distracting Cheetata with a dance in order to allow Pumbaa to play predator tag with him and in "The Running of the Bullies" when it was announced that they were releasing the bulls including El Toro the Bull to begin the Running of the Bulls fiesta. In "The Running of the Bullies," the Western music played at the beginning of "Timon on the Range" was reused when Timon was seen dressed up as a matador ready to challenge El Toro to a fight. *In the House of Mouse episode, "Pluto Saves the Day," the Arabian music played when Donald opened the crate labelled "Aladdin's Lamp" to find and get the lamp for Jafar as payback for Mickey having called him a ham earlier from "Donald's Lamp Trade" was reused when Pluto was trying to find his way back in after he found out Pete's latest scheme to shut down the club after making a deal with the Evil Queen, in her hag form, in exchange for some sleeping apples before being sent to Kathmandu by Pete once he found out that Pluto was spying on him. *In the The Emperor's New School series premiere "Rabbit Face", the "Back in a Flash" music from House of Mouse plays over Kuzco's training montage. *The Emperor's New School song "Kronk for Hire" was reused as background music in several Phineas and Ferb episodes. *In the DuckTales episode, "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!", the "Stand Out" song by Powerline from A Goofy Movie was heard playing on the radio of the Cloudslayer (formerly known as the Sunchaser) as Della and Dewey were singing and dancing to it on their way to the Doomsday Vault behind Scrooge's back so as to have a look at the Money Tree seeds stored there before Scrooge locks them up for safety in case of an apocalypse. Animated shorts *In The Karnival Kid, the music used for Minnie from Plane Crazy was recycled when Mickey was entertaining Minnie with a couple of hot dog tricks. *In Orphan's Benefit, the music used for Clarabelle Cow's dance from Orphan's Benefit was recycled in another Clarabelle Cow's dance sequence. It was also recycled in Mickey's Rival when Mortimer Mouse was fighting off a bull behind a fence. *The music heard in Insects as Carriers of Disease, when Careless Charlie frantically removes all sources of insects is reused from the race portion of the Flying Gauchito scene of The Three Caballeros. The dramatic music from when Charlie could die from contracting typhus is reused from Education for Death. *Several snippets of music from various sources are heard in Planning for Good Eating. As the various animals are seen eating their own preference of food, the music from Contrary Condor (from when Donald first discovers the condor's nest) is heard. As the animal products are described, music from the Flying Gauchito scene of The Three Caballeros (as the Gauchito goes into the mountains to hunt condors) is heard. As the vegetables and fruits are described, music from Bambi is heard. As the family labors on the farm, this spawned original music that would later be used in Wet Paint (as Donald is first seen painting his car). *The Pink Elephants' theme music from Dumbo is played in the Donald Duck short Tea for Two Hundred in 1948, when the ants are marching to steal Donald's picnic food. *In Slide, Donald, Slide, the music played on the radio which encouraged Spike to enter Donald's home and "conduct an orchestra" was reused when Chip 'n' Dale tricked Donald on the phone to make him listen to some music only to get himself banged in the eardrums again after Chip 'n' Dale shoot a toy cannon into the phone. *In Bubble Bee, the buzzing music of a bee from Pluto's Blue Note was reused when Spike was first seen entering a bubble gum machine to take out another chewing gum ball. *In Toy Tinkers, the music where Abner and Monty feast on cheese from The Country Cousin was reused when Dale put on his top hat and took a bow before the girl and clown dolls. *In Wonder Dog, the music for the Circus parade, the Clown act, the opening title and credits, and the Pachyderm Pyramid from Dumbo was recycled when Pluto tried to perform all kinds of Circus tricks to impress Dinah while avoiding Butch. Some background music cues around this part were also recycled from The Flying Gauchito segment from The Three Caballeros. *In Donald Applecore, the music where Chip and Dale were going hunting for the "monster" that had been giving them a hard time from Out on a Limb was recycled when Dale lead Donald to their tree where they tricked Donald about the whereabouts of his apples by emptying the rest of their finished-up apples in his basket. *In The New Neighbor, the music where Snow White and the animals were cleaning the dwarfs' home was recycled when a mother bird was flying to her nest to care for her babies. Category:Lists